


Las consecuencias de la ópera a medianoche

by LisaxParker



Series: A la medianoche [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Argentina, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Murder Family, Omega Chile, Omega Verse, Omega Will
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martín consigue entradas para una ópera a la que asistirá su jefe y director del hospital en el que ha conseguido empleo, Hannibal Lecter. Las cosas salen como espera, con un par de daños colaterales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las consecuencias de la ópera a medianoche

El espectáculo en la ópera hizo que cada esfuerzo duro por conseguir las entradas valiera la pena, y que se alojaran luego en sus recuerdos como las causas de una primera vez sensacional. Nunca había ido a la ópera pero no era esto porque careciera de vocaciones artísticas o porque la elegancia simplemente no viniera con él, sino que había declinado ese tipo de pasatiempos como se rechazan las cosas por pura ociosidad. Las noches encerrado en una fría habitación de hospital rebanando algún órgano recién traído le habían parecido siempre más excitantes que ir al teatro por el mero placer sensorial. Pero siempre existe algún hecho curioso o un suceso impresionante que termina por empujar a ese perezoso lado nuestro que no gusta de probar cosas distintas, directo a la completa experimentación. 

La razón suya era su jefe nuevo. 

Martín era un joven médico cirujano alfa recién titulado, aún sin buscar su especialización. Rondaban su cabeza la neurología, la pediatría o la ginecología, sin embargo, nada estaba todavía claro y él quería tomar su práctica profunda y esperar a ver cómo se desenvolvían las cosas antes de elegir algo a lo que dedicaría un par de años más de su vida. Por ahora, le bastaba con haber encontrado un buen trabajo que le permitiera proveer bien para su pequeña familia: su compañero omega y su hijo de seis años. Se había comprometido muy joven, alrededor de los veinte, todo en él indicaba un próspero futuro y la madre de su omega no dudó ni un segundo en que sería el alfa indicado para su muchachito. Y bueno, las uniones eran hasta la muerte. 

Pero volviendo al tema principal, la razón para venir al teatro a ver a una mujer joven cantar en los tonos más altos que había oído nunca, era que su nuevo jefe gustaba de este tipo de actividades y era un asiduo; uno de esos hombres extranjeros mayores excéntricos que rebosan finura y gustan de la buena mesa, el arte y la literatura. Hannibal Lecter se llamaba. Director del hospital donde Martín trabajaba. Psiquiatra forense. Europeo. Bien parecido. Adinerado. Y su jefe. Martín quería parecer culto y darle buena impresión, en eso consistía todo; por eso hizo lo imposible por conseguir las entradas y para eso se gastó parte de sus ahorros. Los omegas no solían cuestionar las acciones de sus compañeros alfa, pero el suyo puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de su razón tan escueta. 

\- No puedo creer que hayamos venido solo para esto. Podría estar estudiando en casa y así mañana no tendría que quedarme en la universidad hasta tarde. 

\- Cuando te muestre lo mucho que aumentó la cifra en el cheque de mi sueldo vas a arrepentirte de estar reclamando –Martín se quejó, buscando con la mirada el porte imponente de su jefe. 

Su compañero omega, Manuel era su nombre, rodó los ojos y le tomó la mano a su hijo rubiecito para evitar que se perdiera entre la multitud, que bebía en copas caras y charlaba animadamente sobre la elite de Baltimore. Ni él ni su pareja eran naturales de los Estados Unidos, ambos eran sudamericanos, pero habían estado de acuerdo en aceptar una transferencia a una universidad prestigiosa a mitad de la carrera. 

\- Pá –Manuel sintió un tironcito en la manga de su traje negro. Miró los ojos de su hijo, que eran iguales a los suyos y acomodó el corbatín ligeramente inclinado- El traje me pica. 

\- Mi traje también pica –le explicó- Pero a tu papá se le ocurrió la genial idea de querer impresionar a su jefe, ¡así que aquí estamos! 

\- Cállate, Manuel –espetó Martín con voz autoritaria, el enojo erupcionando por cada uno de sus poros. El omega le miró fijamente y con rapidez volvió su vista al suelo, cerrando la boca para no volver a emitir ninguna opinión. Manuel podía ser un omega un poco más rebelde que el común de la raza, pero sucumbía irremediablemente, como todos, a la dominación de su alfa. Dirían algunos aquí que Martín fallaba sin remedio cuando castigaba a su omega, porque la culpa venía a invadirle en cuanto veía que Manuel apretaba la mano de su hijo y caminaba detrás de él, como muestra de su total sumisión. Harían notar algunos que es allí precisamente donde el médico debería ponerse firme y exigir el respeto que su omega acoplado le debía, al ser de su pertenencia; pero Martín odiaba esa expresión, esa manera que tenían otros alfas de referirse al compañero que habían elegido, fuese ya por cariño, ya por capricho; resaltar que pagaron un dinero por el derecho a llenar sus camas cada noche, a dejar descendencia, un legado de carne y hueso. Él era conocedor de sus propios sentimientos, de la imagen que daba Manuel frente a sus ojos, de la manera en que ambos participaron incluso en la creación de su hijo. Él no podía, como alfa, ceder, pero como hombre que amaba tampoco era capaz de ser indiferente a su omega. Martín ya soportaba lo suficiente. 

Se movieron a través de la multitud acomodada, de las mujeres con pieles sobre los hombros y los varones con corbatas de colores divertidos, sin decir ninguna palabra, ni un comentario acerca de cuán distinto era ese mundo, comparado a las reuniones que solían haber en casa de los muchachos, de la gente que era simplemente ellos. El niño aún recuerda con nostalgia los abrazos de sus primos, los regalos de sus tíos, la casa de la abuela que huele a galletas. 

\- Pá, ¿cuándo vamos a volver a casa? 

Manuel pestañeó y le sonrió con lástima. 

\- Ésta es nuestra casa ahora. 

Martín avistó a su jefe unos minutos después. Un hombre medio canoso, muy alto, elegante, que conversaba con una copa de trago en la mano, acompañado de otro hombre y una jovencita. Se estrujó las manos e inmediatamente luego se peinó el cabello con los dedos medio transpirados, y quiso decirle a su omega y a su hijo que hicieran lo mismo. 

Sus propios deseos, las ganas, las motivaciones podían amedrentar a Martín, quebrarlo. Quería tanto este encuentro con su jefe, imaginaba todas las cosas que podría llegar a alcanzar; estaba tan ansioso por ser aceptado en el círculo médico, por recibir cada fin de mes un cheque suculento, por ser capaz de darles lujos a su omega y a su hijo, por hacer que no les faltara nada... Cuando se volteó hacia ellos, el niño le veía, pero Manuel tenía la mirada gacha, indiscutiblemente cediéndole a él cualquier aspecto que pudiese ser importante, y dispuesto a caminar detrás, como la sociedad desea que sea. Pero había una práctica que a Martín le gustaba más y que solía hacerse hace muchos años atrás. Con suavidad, un tanto impropia de un alfa, le ofreció el brazo por debajo de sus ojos nublados y esperó su reacción, que no se hizo tardar. Lentamente, Manuel se enredó como una serpiente en el brazo de Martín, sin soltar la mano calentita de su hijo; desde el correctivo que le había dado, no había esperado nada más que una palabra, una acción de parte de su alfa, algo que le indicara que no estaba molesto, y esta había sido la manera perfecta de demostrárselo.

Caminaron entre medio de la gente que comentaba la ópera y que buscaba incesantemente chismes, a la vista el Doctor Lecter no tenía más compañía que aquel hombre y aquella muchacha; Martín supuso que debían ser su compañero y su hija y no estaba equivocado, pues cuando llegó a su lado, con una sonrisa recatada y dispuesto a decir las mejores palabras acerca del espectáculo, Hannibal Lecter no quiso ser grosero, y presentó primero a su familia.

\- Él es mi compañero, Will Graham, profesor y agente especial del FBI, y ella es nuestra hija, Abigail.

Manuel los observó a ambos, oliendo sus particulares esencias. Eran dos omegas, y Lecter era el alfa, como suponía. Suponía que ellos tres ya los habrían identificado también.

\- Es un gusto conocerlos. -murmuró Martín, dándole la mano al hombre y regalándole una sonrisa a la joven- El Doctor Lecter habla mucho sobre ustedes, yo estaba ansioso por poder encontrarlos y se presentó esta oportunidad, ¿no es curioso que los seis disfrutemos estos eventos?

Hannibal sonrió lentamente, casi de forma imperceptible. Él no había hablado más de un par de veces en el hospital acerca de su hija (a la que alababa por su gran inteligencia) y de su hombre, que gozaba también de un conjunto de dones que lo hacían irremediablemente atrayente para la comunidad psiquiátrica. Le pareció absurda la manera en la que un nuevo empleado intentaba hacer buenas migas con su superior; el detalle de la familia tampoco lo evitó. Como buen burócrata, deseaba entregar un buen aspecto: joven pero no irresponsable, comprometido, padre de familia. Hannibal menea la cabeza.

\- Y, esta es mi familia -se apresura a agregar, poniendo a Manuel y a su hijo más adelante. Manuel no puede evitarlo, pero se siente muy opacado y tímido frente a un alfa pura sangre como Hannibal- Él es Manuel, es mi compañero y este es Carlos, nuestro hijo. 

\- Un beta -comentó entonces el médico. Sus ojos medio rojizos examinaron al niño una y otra vez; si es que estaba sorprendido, su voz no dejaba ni un rastro a la deriva- No son demasiadas las chances de que una pareja alfa-omega pueda engendrar a un beta, y menos a un macho. 

\- Lo sé, la mayoría de las uniones alfa-omega terminan en hijos alfa o hijos omega, generalmente omegas hembra.- Martín no dudó en seguir las insinuaciones de su jefe, porque deseaba hacerle notar que sus conocimientos eran muy parecidos. Sabía tanto de genética a sus veintiséis años como cualquier doctor que llevara unas décadas más de ejercicio de la profesión. Habría Martín de comprender mucho después el calibre de sus palabras. 

El Doctor Lecter les contemplaba con una suave mueca sobre su rostro báltico, su cabello rubio grisáceo descansaba bien peinado en su frente. Su hija Abigail, con sus grandes ojos azules y sus facciones casi idénticas a las de Will, inspeccionaba llena de curiosidad la actitud más contemplativa del omega que sostenía aún muy fuerte la mano del pequeño. Creyó que en sudamérica aún se mantenía aquella retrógrada idea de superioridad del alfa y de la participación limitada en cualquier evento social del omega. Eso y otro par de detalles le parecían conjuntamente interesantes. 

\- Tú luces muy joven -murmuró, tratando de captar su atención y cuando Manuel la miró, confundido porque le interrogara, Martín intercedió con rapidez, permitiéndole el habla.- muy joven para ser un omega acoplado y tener un hijo que no es un recién nacido. 

\- Sí, nosotros… nosotros fuimos papás muy jóvenes. 

\- El que hayan optado tenerlo es una decisión muy valiosa, Martín -se refirió Hannibal a su médico, todavía sostenía entre sus manos la copa de licor- Muchas parejas adolescentes ceden a la presión o interponen otros tipos de intereses frente a la llegada de un cachorro. No puedo juzgar los motivos personales de cada joven alfa u omega que opta por deshacerse de la vida nueva que ha creado, pero es ciertamente admirable que otras parejas estén dispuestas a luchar de tal manera por mantener de la mejor forma a su descendencia.

Martín le sonrió ampliamente, y no solo porque se sentía muy orgulloso del conjunto de decisiones que él y Manuel habían tomado con respecto al nacimiento y la educación de su hijo, sino porque las palabras de su jefe significaban pequeñas pistas de que este encuentro llevaría a buenos entendimientos. Quizá en un principio podría haberse visto ansioso, desesperado por aprobación, pero creía ahora que comenzaban a crearse oportunidades de una relación amigable con el director del hospital y junto a ello, todo el paquete de privilegios que traía detrás, eso que le había llevado a gastar buena parte de sus ahorros, casi como una inversión a largo plazo.

\- Oí tantas buenas referencias de usted, Doctor Lecter, me siento tan honrado de poder compartir mi trabajo con un profesional de su talla... Y de incluso descubrir que tenemos pasatiempos en común, yo adoro la ópera y puede que nos encontremos con frecuencia en este lugar. El lunes en el hospital podríamos almorzar juntos, sé que hay mucho que usted podría enseñarme.

Will no dejó de mirar al alfa mientras hablaba. Él sabía que había un tinte de extrañeza en sus pupilas, de mentira en sus ojos; pero tampoco podía obviar el temperamento de Hannibal y su gran conexión. No era necesario que decirle acerca de las descaradas mentiras de Martín, el Doctor Lecter estaba enterado de todo con sólo escuchar la manera en que subían y bajaban sus tonos.

-Y un hombre tan bien posicionado como usted...

Manuel, en tanto, decidió mantener el silencio, dejando que su imaginación se fuera hacia las áreas de estudio de su exámen de la próxima semana. El niño, todavía muy cogido de su mano, se movió inquieto y dio un gran estornudo que llegó a salpicar el elegante traje del Doctor Lecter, sumido en la conversación con Martín.

\- Carlos, te he dicho que te tapes la boca al estornudar -reprendió Manuel al instante, suplicando indultos con la mirada al jefe de su alfa- Pídele disculpas al Doctor Lecter. -Hannibal quería decirles que en realidad aquello no era necesario, pero esta noche no deseaba ser cínico por completo. 

\- Pero pá -se quejó en desacuerdo, frunciendo sus labios, sin embargo la mirada intransigente de Manuel era todo lo necesario para hacerlo con inmediatez- Lo siento, Doctor Lecter.

Su tono de voz, tan propio de los niños molestos, incluso malcriados, fastidió a Hannibal, pero se limitó a nada más que sonreír.

\- Martín, es tarde, y si el niño estornudó es porque puede estar resfriado, ¿podemos irnos ya?

\- Estoy teniendo una charla con el Doctor Lecter, Manuel, no seas...

\- Tu compañero te hace una acotación razonable, Martín -añadió Lecter, viendo una oportunidad de deshacerse del joven alfa- Incluso está enfriando. No permitas que tu hijo pesque un resfriado; tiene las mejillas coloradas.

Martín echó un vistazo al pequeñito, que quitaba de sus bolsillos un pañuelito mentolado. Asintió porque Lecter tenía razón, y era capaz de percibir la incomodidad de su omega luego del incidente con el traje del doctor.- Sí, es mejor, ¿verdad? Podemos acabar nuestra conversación en el hospital... Entonces fue un gusto encontrarlo a usted y a su familia, Doctor -finalizó, tendiéndoles la mano, que fue estrechada con igual intensidad por cada uno de los integrantes de la acomodada familia- Nos vemos el lunes. Voy a estar ansioso por poder charlar con usted otra vez.

Hannibal le sonrió, políticamente devolviendo el cumplido, mirando con fijeza al niño que seguía bien amarrado de la mano de su padre omega. Lecter inspeccionó el cuerpecito pequeño, las facciones mezcla de Martín, mezcla de Manuel, el cabello rubiecito, los ojos que eran obviamente recibidos del omega, las pecas como herencia del alfa. Era un niño encantador, una criatura en su más tierna expresión, pero grosera, inadecuada aún a los círculos de la alta sociedad de Baltimore, de cualquier cargo que su padre pudiese llegar a obtener. Cuando Abigail tenía su edad, era linda y virtuosa, bien educada. Le puso la mano sobre el hombro a Martín.

\- Hasta el lunes, Doctor Hernández. Cuida de tu cachorro, la noche está helada, y podría pescar más que una gripe inofensiva.

A Manuel no le gustó el tono con el que Hannibal Lecter se refirió a su hijo, su voz rasposa y grave con ese acento característico. Afirmó con su brazo derecho los hombros de su hijo, apegándolo a su cuerpo protectoramente; su alfa pareció tener la misma impresión, porque Manuel fue capaz de sentir sus dedos de uñas largas enterrarse con cuidado en su clavícula izquierda, que sobresalía bajo su saco negro. Sus cejas rubias se unieron sobre sus pupilas verdes; como alfa estaba cuidando de cualquier posible arremetida contra su familia; al igual que su compañero, desconfió de las palabras del Doctor Lecter y la sospecha se coló por su cuerpo entero. Agarró la otra mano de Manuel y se llevó a su omega y a su cachorro lejos de allí.

\------

Manuel estaba recostado en la cama cuando Martín entró a la habitación. Se desvistió en frente de él y se echó bajo las sábanas en ropa interior. La casa que habían alquilado en Baltimore era pequeña y acogedora, tenía un cuarto para ellos y otro para el niño, un baño, una cocina, y una piececita para la lavadora y las cosas del aseo. El patio era agradable también, Manuel había pensado en conseguir un perro o un gato para Carlitos.

\- ¿Mmm? -susurró el omega quitándose los lentes de lectura y cerrando el pequeño cuadernito empastado sobre su regazo en cuanto sintió que la nariz de Martín aspiraba el aroma de su cuello-

\- Si no fuera por los supresores, ya estarías en celo -Su alfa le susurró, con la voz grave, y Manuel sabe, interpreta con inocencia, el estado febril de Martín. Abre la boca para tomar aire y lo bota por la nariz, retorciéndose debajo de las colchas.

\- Sobre los supresores…

El alfa dejó un beso suave sobre la piel caliente del cuello de su pareja.

\- Dame una niña. -y Manuel no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido chiquitito. Sus manos frías le agarraron el cabello, y el tono con el que le hablaba, esa manera tan propia que tenía Martín de decir las palabras, cómo murmuraba junto a su oído. El omega rozó sus piernas juntas, obviando la humedad de su ropa interior. Ya no podía entrar en calor, pero eso no quitaba que sus sensaciones siguieran intactas- Quiero que tengamos una hija.

\- Sí -le contestó de inmediato, buscando sus labios- pero… pero cuando termine la carrera. Te daré una niña, un alfa, incluso.

Martín sonrió, asintiendo con entusiasmo. Le dio un beso sobre la frente y se hizo un ovillo entre las sábanas, dejando a su omega con la incómoda sensación de una unión no realizada, ni siquiera comenzada, y Manuel estaba ansioso por sentir el nudo de Martín dentro de su cuerpo otra vez. Hubo un tiempo de silencio después que le permitió descansar su cuerpo, recompensar su organismo inquieto. Suspiró profundamente y buscó un espacio entre su pecho y sus brazos, acurrucando su cuerpo a la figura de Martín, dispuesto a cerrar los ojos.

Debieron haber dormido una media hora cuando Manuel se despertó por unos ruidos raros en el living. Parpadeó mucho y tocó el hombro de Martín, tratando de conseguir que abriera sus ojos. Su alfa tenía el sueño pesado pero con un bostezo grande finalmente le estuvo viendo.

\- ¿Escuchaste? -le dijo Manuel, pegado a él. Martín estiró sus brazos y se rascó el cabello.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Unos ruidos…

Fue como si alguien chocara contra algo y Manuel se erizó. Miró a Martín, que decidió levantarse y echar un vistazo para ver qué ocurría.

\- Ten cuidado.

El alfa asintió y encendió la luz de la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, lentamente, se pegó un susto, que luego pasó con un poco de risas. Carlitos estaba fuera, con su oso de peluche colgando entre sus manitas claras, temblando de frío. Apenas miraba a su padre, con sus ojos grandes y brillantes.

\- ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? Tengo miedo.

Martín frunció los labios y se volteó a mirar a su omega, que le devolvió una sonrisa perezosa. Con la misma intensidad Martín le cogió en brazos y dejó que su hijo rodeara su cuello y sintió él el aroma del beta, que era mezcla de su propio aroma con el de Manuel. Le permitió que gateara en la cama para ir a arrullarse en los brazos de su pá, mientras él apagaba la luz y se acostaba junto a ellos. Le pasó a su hijo el brazo por la cintura y lo atrajo un poco más cerca; cuidaba de su cachorro como un buen alfa. 

Un par de vehículos se oyeron fuera, perros ladrando, música lejana desde alguna fiesta comunal. Martín suspiró tratando de volver a dormir, acomodando su rostro sobre la almohada. Pudo lograrlo durante algunos minutos hasta que abrió los ojos irremediablemente porque los ruidos en casa no cesaban.

Quiso decirle a Manuel que se levantaría otra vez para averiguar qué era lo que estaba causando tanta molestia, pero la mano enguantada que le cubrió la boca apenas hizo el intento lo detuvo. Martín estaba seguro de haber olido esa esencia antes, de reconocerla de algún lado: el inconfundible aroma de un alfa pura sangre. No se encuentran muchos por este lado de Baltimore. El Doctor Lecter era un buen ejemplo de ello.

**Author's Note:**

> Si las personalidades de los personajes están un poco distorsionadas, es porque he querido adaptarlos al universo alterno Omega Verse, donde cada raza está muy condicionada.


End file.
